Various analytical procedures and devices are commonly employed in assays to determine the presence and/or concentration of substances of interest or clinical significance which may be present in fluids or other materials. Such clinically significant or interesting substances are commonly termed "analytes", and can include, for example, antibodies, antigens and the broad category of substances commonly known by the term "ligands". Particularly with respect to the diagnosis and treatment of disease or other conditions of the human body, the accurate determination, on a timely basis, of the presence or amount in biological fluids of certain analytes which are of clinical significance can have a profound influence on the ability of health care professionals to treat and manage pathological physical disorders, or to make an early and accurate determination of physiological conditions such as pregnancy.
One assay methodology which has been increasingly applied in the diagnosis of various disorders and conditions of the human body is the binding assay, and in particular the type of binding assay known as enzyme immunoassay (EIA). EIA techniques take advantage of the mechanisms of the immune systems of higher organisms, wherein antibodies are produced in response to the presence of substances (i.e., antigens) in the organisms which are pathogenic or foreign to the organisms. One or more antibodies are produced in response to and are capable of reacting with a particular antigen, thereby creating a highly specific reaction mechanism which can be advantageously utilized, in vitro, to determine that particular antigen.
Conventional EIA procedures involve a series of wet chemistry steps using liquid reagents, wherein an analyte in a sample biological fluid under assay, e.g., an antigen or antibody in a test sample of urine, whole blood or serum, is detected. In one type of EIA procedure, the analyte in the sample initially becomes bound to a corresponding antigen or antibody reagent which is introduced into the sample. Then, another antigen or antibody is introduced. This second antigen or antibody, however, is one which has been labeled or conjugated with an enzyme or other substance capable of producing or causing, often when reacted with or in the presence of an additional, suitable indicator reagent such as a chromogen or dye, a detectable response such as color development. The detectable response so produced can then be read and interpreted, visually or instrumentally, as an indication or measure of the presence or amount of the antigen or antibody present in the original sample.
Solid-phase EIA procedures are generally considered preferable for both antibody and antigen assays because of their safety, ease of use, specificity and sensitivity by comparison with heretofore-employed liquid reagent binding assay techniques such as radioimmunoassay (RIA), and other conventional wet chemistry methodologies. Moreover, the possibility of reading color development instrumentally, such as by use of a spectrophotometer, is a feature of many solid-phase EIA techniques which has resulted in their wide-spread use.
Thus, in one type of conventional solid-phase EIA "sandwich" assay, a test sample suspected of containing an antibody or antigen of interest is initially contacted by a solid, substantially inert plastic or glass bead or other support material which has been previously coated with a protein or another substance capable of reaction with the antigen or antibody to retain it on the surface of the support, either by immobilization of the antigen or antibody on the surface or by chemical binding therewith. A second antigen or antibody, which is usually conjugated (linked chemically) with an enzyme, is then added and this second species becomes bound to its corresponding antibody or antigen on the support. Following one or more washing step(s) to remove unbound material, an indicator substance, for example, a chromogenic substance reactive in the presence of the enzyme, is then added and, because of its sensitivity to the presence of the enzyme, produces a detectable color response. The development of the color response, its intensity, etc. can be determined visually or instrumentally, and correlated with the amount of antigen or antibody which was present in the sample.
Such assay techniques, and the use of the solid-phase bead or other types of supports for conducting the immunological reactions and changes necessary in such assays, are well known, but have not been without drawbacks. For example, the necessity of elaborate apparatus for conducting the assay and for containing the liquid reagents employed often results in substantial labor and equipment costs, especially for low-volume testing of individual samples. Moreover, the accuracy and reproducibility of such assays may often be less than optimum, since it is sometimes difficult to manufacture conventionally-coated solid supports and other apparatus associated with such assays so that, for a particular assay, all of the materials used therein are specifically designed to meet predetermined sensitivity and specificity requirements. Accordingly, a need exists for relatively simple, easy-to-use and comparatively inexpensive solid-phase materials and analytical devices which advantageously can be used in EIA procedures, and which are capable of producing rapid, sensitive and highly reproducible results comparable to conventional methodologies such as the aforedescribed, without the necessity for numerous, cumbersome wet chemical steps or complex instrumentation.